The Giant Dwarf
Details Crafting * Firemaking * Magic * Thieving Recommended: * Mining * Smithing *Completion of The Knight's Sword |items = *~2,500 Coins *Logs (Most logs will work, however arctic pine logs do not work.) *A tinderbox *A pickaxe *Coal (There are rocks in the city, but you need 30 Mining.) *An iron bar *A law and air rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *3 Cut sapphires (6 if you want to keep an axe after the quest, it can be stolen (Requires 75 Thieving) or purchased from the gem stall in Keldagrim) *A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during the quest) Recommended: *Use the normal spellbook as you will need to Telegrab an item later on. *A house teleport if your house is in Rimmington and if you have no faster way to Mudskipper Point. *A Camelot/Rellekka teleport (for starting the quest) *Access to fairy rings *Some stamina potions (when collecting the ores) *A ring of wealth/amulet of glory/Varrock teleport *(Optional) 5-10 Ores of each ore of the following type to save loads of time: Copper ore, Tin ore, Iron ore, Coal,Silver ore, and Gold ore.(Mithril ore too, but not recommended). *(Optional) 5-10 Bars of each of the following to also save loads of time: Bronze bar, Iron bar, Silver bar, Gold bar,and Steel bar. (Mithril bar too, but not recommended.) }} Walkthrough To start, speak to the Dwarven Boatman inside the mine east of Rellekka. Use fairy ring code to get to keldagrim quickly, and also note the quest will unlock a minecart route to/from the GE before completion which will be useful later. To get to him enter the cave northeast of Rellekka. As soon as you enter, walk east and enter the cave entrance shaped like a crack in the wall in between the two statues to go to Keldagrim. The Boatman will ask you to take a trip in a ship to Keldagrim. Say yes and that you don't care about waiting for the boat. A cutscene will introduce you to the Red Axe quest series then. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested, and taken to Commander Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will say that your arrest was for nothing but to talk with him, and asks you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the sculptor. He lives in the eastern side of Keldagrim, across the bridge, south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes, an axe and boots fit for a king. These three sections may be done in any order. :Note: Throughout the quest, the drop trick cannot be used to obtain multiple quest items; however, this can be bypassed for every item except the boots by using Telekinetic Grab.(However, you CANNOT wear either the clothes or the axe so getting them is pretty much a waste of time!) Clothes fit for a king ''Items required: 200 Coins, coal, logs and a tinderbox.'' Talk to Vermundi who is in the southern corner of the east marketplace (indicated by the silk symbol) and ask her about making the king's clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of the clothes. Talk to the librarian in the house in the northeastern corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about dwarven clothes. Climb any bookcase with a ladder in front of it to find the book on costumes. If you weigh 30 kg or more, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight. You must speak with the librarian before you are able to find the book. Give Vermundi the book. You now need to fix her steam-powered spinning machine. Buy a tinderbox from the general store on the west side of town if you need one. Then, mine one piece of coal on the east side if you need one. Use the coal on her machine with logs in your inventory. Now light it with your tinderbox, and then talk to her again and pay her 200 coins to get the exquisite clothes. (If you fail to light the spinning machine, just use the tinderbox on it again). An axe fit for a king ''Items required: A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword), an iron bar, 3 sapphires'' Talk to Santiri, who is in the sword shop all the way in the northwest of west Keldagrim. He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the sapphires on the hilt had either been stolen or washed away. During the dialogue where you offer to repair the axe Santiri may note your mastery of smithing but exclaims that even you aren't skilled enough. Use three sapphires on it to rebuild the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an Imcando dwarf could repair it. Santiri will then refer you to the librarian, just east of his shop, who you ask about finding an Imcando dwarf. If you have completed The Knight's Sword, your character will mention that they know an Imcando dwarf and you can disregard the next part and just go find Thurgo. However, if you have not yet reached the part where you learn about the Imcando, then go to Reldo in the Varrock Palace library and he will teach you about them. You must talk to the librarians in Keldagrim first about the Imcando and then to Reldo; going to Reldo or Thurgo alone will elicit no special Giant Dwarf quest dialogue. In order to get to Varrock, you can use a cart in the eastern part of Keldagrim to ride to the Grand Exchange, other than using a Varrock teleport or walking there. If you have access to the fairy ring system, the code to Mudskipper Point is . Go to Thurgo with an iron bar and a redberry pie, and ask him to repair the axe. He is in the house with an anvil symbol in Mudskipper Point, southeast of Rimmington and south of Port Sarim. If you give him the pie before asking if he's an Imcando, you will need another pie in your inventory to unlock the conversation tree but you do not need to give it to him. Do not attempt the drop trick with the completed axe once Thurgo has repaired it. Thurgo will supply you with another (iron bar) repaired axe if you drop the one in your inventory, but it is ungemmed and you will need to repair it with another three sapphires. You will be unable to pick up the axe you have dropped. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim. Once you return to Keldagrim, use the axe on the model to give it to him. Boots fit for a king ''Items required: A law and air rune.'' Go to the southwestern anvil on the west side of Keldagrim (south of the Black Guards' HQ) and ask Saro about the boots. He sold them to Dromund, another dwarf in Keldagrim. Speak to Dromund in his house just north of the bank. When finished, take the left boot from the table when he is not looking. His back has to be turned to successfully steal the boot. If you try taking the boots before talking to Saro, a message will pop up saying, "You do not need this boot." Go outside and around the house until you are at the window next to the right boot, and use Telekinetic Grab on the boot from the outside when Dromund is facing away from you (the regular spell book is required to do this). The two boots will then automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. :Give your boots to Riki and speak with him afterwards before you try to join any Consortium. :Speak to Blasidar before starting the tasks below or the tasks for the director will go on indefinitely! Joining the consortium There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, which are located upstairs in either the east or west marketplace. You will need to join one of them, and this choice will not have any significant impact on the quest. The companies are: *The Blue Opal *The Brown Engine (Female players are not allowed to join this company.) *The Green Gemstone *The Purple Pewter *The Red Axe (You cannot join this company; they are the antagonist of this quest series.) *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Yellow Fortune (Male players are not allowed to join this company.) Talk to the secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. You must complete 5-10 errands for the Secretary. All of the ores can be found nearby but cannot be returned in noted form. It is recommended to buy 5-10 of each ore (can exclude the expensive ones) before beginning, and then simply talk to the secretary with 4/5 of each of your ores on you, allowing you to immediately finish tasks. If you don't like the proposed task, just simply start the conversation with the Secretary over. :Note: There is an alternative for all the ores except clay; they may be purchased downstairs in the Blast Furnace from Ordan. *Clay - Mine it in Rellekka if you've completed The Fremennik Trials. *Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the Dwarven Boatman, you can mine it directly east in the dwarven caves. *Tin - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in the dwarven caves. Use the ferry. *Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. *Silver - Mine it in Rellekka or steal it from the silver stall in Keldagrim. *Coal - There is a mine in the northeastern part of Keldagrim. *Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but there is also a single gold vein in the dwarven caves in the southern mine shaft. *Mithril - There are two rocks located in the mining area east of Rellekka, or go to the Grand Exchange. You can use the mine carts southeast of the consortium to do this now that you have started the quest. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. If you fail a task, you may need to log out in order to receive a new task. A great method of efficiently doing the errands is not to choose the option 'I'll take it', unless you like the proposed task or have the ores/bars needed in your inventory. By talking to the Secretary you can find out what he/she wants. You can keep doing this to get the tasks that you prefer. Another way to do this is to buy 10-15 of each ore from the Grand Exchange, then simply take out the ores that are needed for each task from the bank or take the mine cart directly to the Grand Exchange and take the ores from the bank there. The mine cart trip is free of charge. After you have done five to ten tasks, the Secretary will say that they are out of work and will tell you to talk to the Director, who you must also do some tasks for until they ask if you have considered joining their company. Tasks for the director function in the same way as those for the secretary, but require bars instead of ores (2-5 bars per task). Make sure you have spoken to Blasidar before you start the directors tasks, then you will want to use the mine cart to travel the grand exchange and buy the bars he requests. This will be MUCH FASTER if you come with 5 of the following assorted bars in your inventory: bronze, iron, silver, gold, steel. If he gives you a task you don't like, don't accept it and talk to him again until you get one you want. Art by committee Ask to join the company. Then, tell the Director that Blasidar sent you and after a short conversation tell them you will volunteer to support them at the next Consortium meeting(You must talk to him again even after he accepts you into the guild, you must say blasidar sent you and say long live the clan). Return to Commander Veldaban (west of the bank) to go to the meeting and support your chosen director. Note that the meeting is several minutes long. You can skip the cutscene by refusing to go to the meeting; players who wish to view a summary of it can read the meeting notes received after completing the quest. Rewards * Quest points * Mining experience * Smithing experience * Crafting experience * Magic experience * Thieving experience * Firemaking experience Required for completing The completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Forgettable Tale Of a Drunken Dwarf... *The "MAJOR LAVAS BADS AIR" anagram during an elite clue. Trivia *There was a graphical glitch that appeared during the cutscenes that shows a closeup up the Giant Dwarf statue: the body appeared to be floating above the legs, and the head (once it had been added) was floating above the body. *When you are getting the Dwarven battleaxe repaired by Thurgo, the player mentions Keldagrim- to which he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. We have not been there for a long time." which indicates that there are other living Imcando Dwarves. Category:Keldagrim